A date?
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Isn't life just full of surprises? A certain blonde trying to get away from a certain girl but bumps right back into her. Do R&R!


**Yo, i'm back with a one shot, which trust me... Nothing but nonesense. **

**If you _do _read it, then review! xD**

* * *

"Hey, you're late. Ya know, I hate waiting…" The guy with bluish black hair took a sip of his coke, greeting his friend the _usual _way. The blonde took off her shades and sighed, taking a seat beside the other guy.

"Get to the point, Leo. There's nothing good whenever you want to see me. Well, speak up." Haruka knew him well. They were childhood friends and Leo was the only one who could be Haruka's best _male _friend.

"Come on, Haruka! Is that the way to treat your friend like that? It's been a month since I last seen you. Can't we just have a guy to guy talk?" Leo fake a cough after realizing what he just said. "I-I mean a guy to 'girl' talk."

"Yeah, a long time isn't it…" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wow, getting cooler each time we met, eh?" He mocked, offering a cup of coffee to her.

"Heh, of course." She grinned, taking the coffee in her hand.

"It's black without sugar and milk, just like the way you like it."

"Thanks."

"So… Are you still, you know… hitting on guurls?" He smirked, voicing out the last word as clearly as possible. "Or have you found one already?"

"Don't even talk to me about her, man…" Haruka sighed in defeat.

"A'ight, tell you what. Look at that hottie on that table. I mean, she's _really _hot, no lie." The blonde looked up and gulped at what she saw… A girl with aquamarine hair. "I know I'm right. She's definitely my taste. I mean, look at her, she's got a smart look and all... Aw man, look at her smile, it just melts my heart…"

"……" The racer kept quiet, ignoring the babbling voice.

"She's looking at _me_, turn away!" Leo looked back to the front.

"Geez, Leo. The 'me' word, that has to go."

"If only she was _my_ girlfriend… That guy _has _to be one lucky guy…"

"Nah, he's just playing her, trust me." Haruka scoffed.

"Look! Look! They're going back." The shorter of the two smacked on Haruka's arm playfully. "I told you they were dating!" Haruka eyed the girl running her hands all over the other's body.

"Hey, Leo." She took a sip. "I didn't come here to talk about this, okay? If you wanna know just go ahead and ask her whether that's her boyfriend."

"Huh !Party pooper!" Leo glared at his friend before turning his attention back to the couple. "Wow, that's some rich guy! He's driving a-"

"A Jaguar XK convertible!" Haruka's eyes widen. "My dream car!!" She was about to rush out to take a closer look at the car when the aquamarine hair girl looked at them again. She then moved closer to the guy in the driver seat and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"……" There was a thick silence between the two friends.

"She did that on purpose." Haruka stated as she rested her hands on Leo's cheeks.

"Agreed." They posed a kissing scene, which obviously made the girl in the car mad. Haruka let go and laughed, following by Leo. The guy with bluish hair noticed the figure and smacked Haruka's arm again. "Hey, that chick's behind you."

"Who asked you to copy me?!" The girl gave her a slap on her cheek. The coffee on the table caught her eyes and she lifted it, pouring it on the blonde's face. "Here, drink this!" Haruka was stunned. "Huh?" Seems that her new 'boyfriend' was getting wet too.

"Hey, kiddo! You dare to piss me off, eh?!" The fairer guy grabbed Leo's collar, tightening his knuckles.

"Come on, hit him!" The girl cheered.

"You asked me to!" Haruka then dashed her fist into the guy's face, making him fall back onto the table. He quickly got up, not even bothering to wipe off the blood that was flowing out from his nose.

"Looks like we can't talk our way out of this, huh…"

"Go to hell!" The racer kicked him on his face and he fell back once again. He was about to get up again before the shortest of the four stepped on his face.

"Idiot!" She gave him another stomp. "Idiot, you embarrassed me!" Both Leo's and Haruka's eyes widen. "Really terrible." She dragged him by the collar and threw him out the door.

"Please, h-h-honey… I'm not in the fault here!"

"Enough! I don't want to see your face again, just get out of here!" She said aloud, closing the door behind her. It was then she walked up to the blonde.

"Dude, you're magic's working on her!" Leo whispered into Haruka's ear.

"LIAR!"

"Huh?!" Leo was taken back. "Hey why are you calling my friend a liar?" The girl didn't seem to be listening to him at all.

"Oh, now I'm a liar? If I tell you I'm going out to meet a friend would you let me go? You always want me by your side, now how can I live with that?"

"You can lie about going out to meet a friend, why can't I?!"

"What about that kiss? You go do as you like!" Haruka retaliated.

"No! You're mine! You must have my permission in whatever you do! Unless… You don't love me anymore!"

"I _do _love you, Michi! But you're crossing the border line!"

Leo looked at them, dumbfounded. _Huh… This is just so confusing! I can't believe that girl's her girlfriend! _He smiled a little. "Looks like it's gonna be one hell of a day for her… Heh…" He turned around to the counter. "Give me three lattes please."

"Well, if you do love me then why lie to me?!"

_This is NEVER going to end… _Leo shook his head as he enjoyed the 'show' with a cup of latte.

* * *

**That's the end of it. Man, I'll promise to update mt stories... **

**Forgive me for the long delay! **


End file.
